


A Question Of Priorities

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [3]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Questions, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Magnus and Alec are lying in the grass and watching the stars, and Alec has some questions to ask.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A Question Of Priorities

"Magnus?"

"Hm?"

Alec turned his head to look at his boyfriend. They were lying in the grass, far away from the city, Magnus's bike parked somewhere behind them. Out here, the sky was clear, and the stars shone like the thousand shiny points of glitter in Magnus's black hair.

Magnus was looking at him, his eyes shining in the dark. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and large gold hoops hung off his ears. Sometimes Alec felt very immaticulate in front of him, with his plain hoodies and the same three pairs of jeans.

"Can I ask you something?"

Magnus's eyes sparked with interest. "Ask away."

Alec but his lip. It was a silly question. He knew that. But he still wondered about what the answer was.

"If… If I and someone else - say, Catarina were drowning, who would you save?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose. "Well, I can't swim. If I jumped in, we'd just have to wait around until someone competent came along."

" _ Hypothetically,"  _ Alec said. "If you could swim, who would you save?"

Magnus smiled. "Obviously, I'd save both."

Alec frowned, displeased with the answer. "No, I mean- Who would you save  _ first _ ?"

"Catarina," Magnus sighed. "Poor thing can't swim."

"What if I couldn't swim?" Alec pressed on.

Magnus stared at him. "Why are you asking me this?"

Alec averted his gaze, towards the stars. "Nevermind. It was a stupid question anyway."

" _ Alec _ ." There was the crunching sound of grass, and then Magnus's face appeared above him, his ear hoops swinging. He was propping himself up on his elbows beside Alec. "It wasn't stupid. But I just want to know - why are you asking?"

Alec looked at him. "Well… it's just…"

Magnus gave a small nod of his head, urging him on.

"If something ever happens to me," Alec said slowly. “then what would you do?"

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Alec bit his lip and turned away. “What if I die?”

There was silence for a few moments, and then Magnus said, “Alexander. Look at me.”

Alec looked at him. Magnus’s face was very serious.

“First of all,” he said, and his voice was serious, too. “If you die, I’m to  _ kill  _ you. I’m literally going to kill you.”

Alec huffed a small smile at that.

“What on Earth brought this on?” Magnus demanded. Alec blushed.

“Well… I was reading Tom Sawyer, and-”

Magnus cut him off with a sigh and shook his head. “Oh, you  _ nerd _ . You silly, silly, nerd.”

“And there was this one part where the main character, Tom, wonders about how his crush would feel if he drowned in the river. Like, would she miss him? Would she cry for him?”

Magnus huffed. “Fine, but don’t ask me such questions again.”

Alec blinked up at him. “Why?”

Magnus shook his head vehemently, and his hoops shook violently about his ears. That must’ve hurt. “Just don’t.”

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus lowered himself on top of Alec, tucking his face into the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec let out a small sigh of wonder and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Magnus whispered quietly into Alec’s neck.

“What makes you think that?” Alec asked.

“The first question you asked,” Magnus said. “About you and Catarina drowning… it just doesn’t match up with what you just said.”

Alec had to grab around his scatterbrained head for something to say. “Um… I just couldn’t think of how else to ask. You know me. I’m an idiot.”

He could sense Magnus’s frown. “No, you’re not. Okay, maybe a little.”

“Magnus!” Alec protested, and laughed.

He was right, though. There  _ was  _ something more.

The thing was - it was a little silly, of course, and he had no idea exactly how to explain it, but he wanted Magnus to care for him more than anyone else. He wanted to be Magnus’s  _ first priority. _

Again, he had no idea how to explain it; but he saw Jace abandoning his sports practice to help Clary carry her art supplies to her car; he saw Isabelle going to every single one of Simon’s horrible band’s shows even though she clearly had better things to do; he saw couples putting each other before anything else, and he wanted that for himself.

Maybe someday. Right now, he and Magnus were still taking baby steps in this relationship of theirs, and Alec was still exploring this new and uncharted territory, Magnus guiding him along by the hand. The future was undetermined and exciting, and it would just have to come on its own.

But for now, the two lay in the grass below the stars, snuggled together, far from the wide, wide, world.


End file.
